


Kim Jongdae | Chen Fluff/Drabble collection

by That_UneCreatif



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chen is a bean, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Multi-Era, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_UneCreatif/pseuds/That_UneCreatif
Summary: Collections of love story's with my favorite bean, Kim Jongdae of EXO.Enjoy :)





	Kim Jongdae | Chen Fluff/Drabble collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 2273
> 
> Part 2 coming soon.

On days I have a lot of work to do, or even no work at all, I love to go to the little cafe on the corner near my Uni. If I have work, I do that and study, or I sketch in my sketchbook. Today was one of the later's days. I sat drinking a warm vanilla latte. The  flower design on top had been hindered due to the drink being only a third of the way full. I sketched away, not even touching the rest of it quite yet. My focus was completely on the flower I was drawing when a mass brushed past me and to a seat two tables from me. He sat down, nose in a book with a cup of a steaming liquid inside. His round metal frame glasses sat in the middle of the bridge of his nose.

His straight hair hung low in his face, despite it being neatly parted to the side. He looked completely intrigued by this book. He glanced up to the door that swung open, erupting a ding throughout the tiny place. His gaze was blank but wondrous. I flipped the page to a clean piece and began sketching the boy. 

Was it creepy to be drawing strangers? 

I don't think it was that weird. I was simply appreciating the naturally alluring look of the boy. He was unaware, which made it better. Asking him if I could draw him was one; creepy. And two; would ruin his stature. He would be completely aware and would try act natural, only to not look as that at all.

When I got done with the outline I began shading, which didn't take me(very creepily) looking up at him every so often. 

I was nearly done when a white mug was set on my table. I looked at the latte sat in front of me. A beautiful design decorating the top. I look up at the barista, a girl I was all too familiar with due to my presence here so often. She smiled, "From the boy over there reading." She pointed to the boy two tables down from me and I looked over to him. His focus was still glued to the book. He looked as if he hadn't moved.

"T-thanks?" I said to the barista. She returned to her spot behind the counter. I got up from my seat, grabbing my phone and sketchbook in one hand and the latte in the other and walked over to his table. I set down the latte causing him to look up to me. His warm smile spread across his face. I smiled back and sat down.

"Good morning," He starts.

"Joon He." I tell him, "You are?"

"I'm Jongdae." His smile still present.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as a small smile forms, "What are you smiling at me like that for?"

"I just couldn't help but notice how significantly more breathtaking you look from up close." He said quietly, averting his gaze and placing a bookmark that was on the table between the pages of his book before closing it.

We sat there for hours.


End file.
